Pregnancy Cravings
by mattjenkins
Summary: A Five Month Pregnant Sam starts to experience some rather odd food cravings..
1. Chapter 1

Pregnancy Cravings

Sam awoke with a startle her hands automatically going to her stomach protecting the rather large bump that had formed over the passing months. She was 5 months pregnant. She nudged Tom carefully, 'where's the fire' he shouted stupidly. Before he looked at Sam and she looked back at him before he noticed through his half closed lids that her hands were on her bump. He placed his hands over hers. They both laid there in silence as they both felt they're little bundle of joy kicking away. Tom looked at Sam smiling 'I thought there was something wrong' she admitted pouting. 'She's only kicking Sam. It's perfectly normal' Tom tried to reassure her. Before placing his hands back on the bump.

'She?' Sam repeated. 'I have a feeling it's a girl. Just a hunch!' he smiled. 'Now come on back to sleep. We have work in the morning' he said. Sam yawned hugely before snuggling herself back into the comforts of Tom's arms and soon fell sound asleep. It seemed only an hour ago before the both of them were rudely awoken by Sam's alarm clock. Tom hit the snooze button.

'I may be five months pregnant but I still like to be at work on time' Sam told him. She felt Tom sigh before he leant down and kissed her softly. 'So was that the first time she's kicked?' Tom asked. Quietly thinking of the moment of joy that had awoken them both.

Tom felt Sam nod. 'It startled me to be honest' Sam admitted. She knew with how far she'd gone. That the kicking was due to kick in. but she hadn't expected it to be during her sleeping hours. Once both were dressed Tom was driving today. 'be gentle. My car is a senior citizen. One hitch and your dead Kent' Sam warned passing her keys over to him.

'Okay I won't do anything. Promise' he said as he got into the drivers side and started the ignition. It was a sort drive to work. But it seemed a good while to Sam who was sat in the passenger side of the car. Once they both arrived at work Tom helped to get Sam out. Then he parked her car for her and she took his arm while Tom went to change into his scrubs, Sam stopped at the ED café, choosing to give into her cravings she placed her order and sat down. It didn't take long for her order to come and she barely took one bite when

'That has to be the single most disgusting pregnancy craving I have ever seen!' came a voice. Sam knew it well. And it soon revealed Charge nurse and sister batemen Tess. Who took a seat next to Sam.

'Well this little one is playing havoc with my appetite. And not to mention playing football with my bladder. And scaring the crap out of me early hours this morning by kicking away' Sam informed her pointing to her bump.

'You felt it kick?' Tess asked. She saw Sam nod

'Yeah and scared the living shoot outta me!' Sam admitted.

'Have you found out whether it's a boy or girl?' Tess asked.

'Me and Tom have both said we want it to be a surprise. But we could've found out at the latest scan but we both chose not to. And Tom seems to think it's a girl' Sam informed her.

'Ahh I think it being a surprise is the best way, because it can only go two ways can't it' Tess said. Sam smiled at this.

'Yes it can' Sam replied

'I'll leave you to enjoy your pregnancy food. But know Zoe's not in the best of moods so make sure your not too late for your shift okay?' Tess told her Sam nodding, as soon as Tess left Sam picked up her toast. 'Alone at last' she said taking another bite of her many unusual cravings.


	2. Chapter 2

'Toast with mayonnaise, tomato ketchup. And chocolate sprinkles Sam really? Like really?' Tom said as he sat down beside her dressed in scrubs. He eyed up the plate of toast in front of him with disgust. As he watched Sam take a bite fro, the slice she had in her hand. Before swallowing. 'I think the cravings have kicked in' Sam said with a smile. Tom frowned. He knew what was coming. Knowing he'd have to fetch whatever she fancied. He rolled his eyes.

'Don't you roll your eyes at me Kent. Let me remind you this is your child I am carrying' Sam told him. Tom laughed before sighing as he watched Sam demolished the last bit of toast.

'Done?' he asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 'Yes' Sam told him before she linked her arm with his and they left the café. Sam changed into her scrubs. Into a larger pair than usual with this. It helped to hide the ever so present bump that seemed to be growing constantly.

They made it and noticed that Zoe had gathered everyone around. 'Ahh Sam and Tom there you are. Massive RTC on its way in. Sam you're in cubicles treating the minors. No ifs or buts okay. Tom you're in rhesus with me, ash and Charlie and Tess. Fletch Robyn Jamie. You will be assisting Sam in cubicles okay. Right everyone prepared' Zoe looked around and nodding. 'Right then lets get cracking' Zoe said.

Sam frowned she knew the only reason she wasn't in rhesus was because of her being pregnant and Zoe didn't want any risks. But she still grumbled.

'It's only for a few more months then you'll be back on the frontline. Zoe's only thinking of your safely' Fletch told Sam as he looked at her.

'I know. I just hate missing out on the action' Sam sighed

'The action or the Adeline rush?' Fletch asked looking at her.

'Bit of both' Sam admitted smiling. It was so easy to get along with Fletch. Sam watched as Dixie and Jeff burst through the doors with the first patient. Who was met by Tom and Zoe

'Straight to rhesus please' she could hear Zoe saying. Sam rolled her eyes.

'I'm surprised you haven't already taken maternity leave instead of being stuck here all day' Fletch told Sam

'I'd rather be here working than being stuck at home, bored out of my skull with nothing but Jerermy Kyle repeats to watch!' Sam said Fletch chuckled.

'ah I had the same problem with Natalie when she was pregnant with Mikey. She said she'd work till she drops. She'd gone about six months and she had no choice not to take maternity leave because she had an accident.' Fletch told Sam.

'Why, what happened to her?' Sam asked.

'She only slipped but it was enough for her boss to make her take maternity leave. You may grumble about not being allowed into rhesus but you will see that its for your own good' Fletch told Sam

And before Sam had chance to reply

'Sam.' She turned and saw Norman with a patient.

'Right Norman what have we got...' Sam asked taking her probably only chance to be in rhesus. Fletch rolled his eyes at his colleague before following.


	3. Chapter 3

Norman wheeled the trolley into rhesus who was quickly followed by Sam and Fletch, Sam could see from where she was stood where Tom and Zoe were working hard together to save they're patient. Sam had been lucky so far that Zoe hadn't seen her enter rhesus and nether had Tom. And Sam prayed to dear god that nether of them turned around because she knew she'd get leaving orders.

'On my count 1 2 3' Norman called as they transferred the patient from trolley over to a bed. 'I'm Sam. I'm a doctor here at HolbyCity. This is Fletch, he's one of our nurses. Can you tell me your name' Sam called asked before reaching for her pen touch and shined it into the patient's eyes. Noticing that the patient had blown one pupil.

'Right Fletch I want a CT scan, chest, pelvic x rays and can I get ten of morphine and four of saline cross match' Sam asked. 'On it boss' Fletch said nodding. Sam gave a quick glance at the over side of rhesus and she saw Tom doing compressions.

'Tom stop. I think there's nothing more we can do for him. I'll call it if you agree' Zoe said. Tom sighed before nodding. 'Alright time of death 12:20pm. Good work everyone' Zoe said. Tom sighed before hanging his head low. Sam always knew whenever Tom lost a patient it hit him hard. As she carried on with her patient she saw Tom exist rhesus.

'They're ready for him in ct' Fletch told Sam. 'Right thanks Fletch. I'll let Mac know and he can be transferred to CT but first see if you can track down this man's identity, previous medical records and next of kin' Sam informed him before she left rhesus. She looked around for Tom wanting to find him to see if he was alright. She looked around and couldn't find him.

'Noel. Have you seen Tom anywhere?' Sam asked.

'Nope sorry' Noel replied. 'Well if you see him. Tell him I'm looking for him' Sam told him. 'Shall do' Noel replied. Sam nodded her thanks before walking away and noticing Mac.

'Big Mac got a patient in rhesus. Needing transfer to ct if you wouldn't mind' Sam asked Mac nodded and headed in direction of rhesus. Sam quickly followed her patient up to ct. not realising that the cleaners had just mopped the floor.

And hadn't had chance to put a sign out to warn people of the slippery surface. Sam not realising that the corridor floor was wet, placing her feet on it, she slipped, on the floor. Hitting the floor with a thud.

Hitting the floor as she did so. And that was the last time Sam remembered before she blacked out on the floor


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Sam Nicholls was aware of when she came around was that her head throbbed painfully. Second came the throbbing of her back. 'Tom' Sam croaked as she opened an eye before opening them both and Tom came into focus. 'Hey you're awake. Gave us quiet a scare there' he said smiling.

'What happened Tom?' Sam asked 'You slipped on the floor. The cleaner didn't have chance to put a sign out' Tom explained.

'Well that explains the headache' Sam replied. Tom chuckled slightly. 'What about the baby' Sam asked suddenly her hands going down to her stomach. 'Your both fine. Remember little one is in a sack full of steal' Tom told her. Sam sighed.

'Any chance of anything for this headache?' Sam asked. 'Wait till Zoe's been to check on you first' Tom told her. And as if on cue Zoe entered the room. 'Sam. You're awake. Gave us quiet a scare there' Zoe told her. 'So I've been told' Sam replied head throbbing. 'I'm going to check you over now. And we'll do a scan just to be on the safe side' Zoe told her.

'What about that cleaner? I want her sacked' Tom asked. 'Tom it was an accident' Sam said. 'That's not the point Sam. You could have been seriously hurt. Even if it wasn't you. It could have been somebody else' Tom tried to reason. 'The cleaner in question sends her deepest apologises' Zoe told Sam.

'Its fine Zoe' Sam replied. 'So you won't want to file a complaint?' Zoe asked Sam. 'No' Sam replied. 'But Sam-'Tom tried to protest. 'But nothing Tom. It was an accident lets leave it at that' Sam told him flatly. 'Fine. But I'm not happy about this' Tom said.

'Nobody said you had to be' Sam replied. 'Right your vitals look okay. So we're going to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything's alright with the little one and we haven't missed anything' Zoe told Sam. 'any chance of some pain relief? Head's throbbing' Sam said.

'I'll give you ten of morphine. It should soothe the headache' Zoe told her. Sam nodding. 'Sharp scratch. Okay needle injection going in now' Zoe said. And it wasn't long before Sam felt the warmth from the morphine. Headache was wearing off pretty quickly.

'and Sam I think we should have a chat about bringing your maternity leave date forward as well' Zoe said. Sam sighed rolling her eyes. Then she remembered what Fletch told her. About his wife. She only had one accident but enough for her boss to send her on maternity leave.

'Zoe I'm fine' Sam protested.

'Sam if I let you continue working in your condition you may have an another accident and this time the outcome may be serious. I think Tom will agree that its for your own good' Zoe told her. Before Fletch appeared carrying an ultrasound scan.

'Sam I'm going to ask you to lift your scrub shirt up a little' Fletch asked Tom helped to lift it. 'Now this is going to be very cold' Fletch said. 'I know. I know the drill' Sam sighed. As Fletch applied gel. And placed the sensor onto her bump. Sam and Tom both watched the small monitor hands twirled. It took a few minutes before they heard a very strong heartbeat,

'All is good. Little one is safe and sound' Fletch said. Sam and Tom beamed at each other. 'Would you like a copy of the scan?' Fletch asked. 'No tar we've still got ones from the previous scan' Sam and Tom both said in unison. Fletch was about turn off the ultrasound scan before noticing something.

'Zoe look here' Fletch said pointing to the monitor on the screen. 'What's wrong with our child?' Tom asked at once. 'I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about' Fletch tried to reason with them. Before looking at Zoe again. And she nodded.

'Will someone please tell us what's wrong!' Sam said raising her voice.

'There's a chance you could be carrying triplets'


	5. Chapter 5

_'All is good. Little one is safe and sound' Fletch said. Sam and Tom beamed at each other. 'Would you like a copy of the scan?' Fletch asked. 'No tar we've still got ones from the previous scan' Sam and Tom both said in unison. Fletch was about turn off the ultrasound scan before noticing something._

_'Zoe look here' Fletch said pointing to the monitor on the screen. 'What's wrong with our child?' Tom asked at once. 'I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about' Fletch tried to reason with them. Before looking at Zoe again. And she nodded._

_'Will someone please tell us what's wrong!' Sam said raising her voice._

_'There's a chance you could be carrying triplets'_

'Triplets? But that's… that's not possible. We would have known about this sooner if that was the case' Tom said reeling from the admission. .'not if the other two hide between the first one then it makes it hard to detect, but from what I've seen you could well be carrying triplets' Zoe told Sam. who had gone very quiet.

'Sam, are you okay?' Fletch asked. His attention on Sam. 'What? Yeah I'm good. I could do with something eat though' Sam told them. Zoe laughed.

'what a way to break an intense moment. You've just been told you could be carrying triplets and the first thing that you come out with is wanting food' Zoe told her. 'Well I have four mouths to feed so if you wouldn't mind. I'm starving' Sam told them taking everyone around her by total surprise.

'Fine, what would you like?' Tom asked

'Banana spilt. With ice cream. And a cold can of diet coke please. And if its not cold I will send you back and get me a cold one' Sam told Tom. He sighed. 'and there was me expecting some disgusting craving. But if ice cream is what my lady wants. My lady shall get' Tom said getting to his feet.

'come to think of it. A box of doughnuts wouldn't go miss ether with fish fingers' Sam told him. Tom raised his eyebrows with disgust,

'Was that a sarcasm or an actual craving?' Tom asked before he left. And as he did so Sam chucked her pillow towards the door.

'You missed' Tom called back laughing.

'so now he's gone. Are you sure you're alright with the news? It can be quiet a shock' Zoe asked Sam.

'Zoe I'm fine. Really, you don't need to panic' Sam told her.

'Well if you're sure. And once Tom comes with your food. And you've ate i'll give you the discharge forms, and then you take a few days rest. And then we'll have that chat' Zoe said Fletch took his cue to leave as well. Once Zoe was gone and closed the door behind her. Sam's façade dropped instantly and the tears started to fall. Triplets. How on earth was she going to cope? She could barely see herself with one child. But three?

Sam quickly wiped away her tears when she heard footsteps. And more to the point Tom's footsteps. She didn't want him to see her crying. Maybe they could put the other two up for adoption? Hearing this news that she could be carrying triplets was really going to be a testing point for they're relationship. But could it survive the pressure it was about to be thrown under. Only time could tell.


End file.
